


Take from Me

by Alys (Madpineapple)



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madpineapple/pseuds/Alys





	Take from Me

A trail of clothes is left behind his blue ribbon and Gilbert's gloves; the frock coats are discarded somewhere. They all lead to the bed that they now share. A bed that is too small for both of them to lie in, writhe and twist in each other's arms.

Skin shifts against skin, blond hair spills over his shoulders when he leans down, lips nestled in Gilbert's neck taking in that scent, which makes him light-headed and wanton, needy for his own brother.

Gilbert smells of smoke and gunpowder, of danger and comfort at the same time and it's simply intoxicating.

But Gilbert is so different from those girls with whom he had shared beds. Gilbert is hardness and sharp angles where they were soft and fleshy; he struggles and throws him off balance while they so compliantly let him take the lead. Gilbert holds him down and takes, first his dominance, then his breath, and finally his control.

He gasps and pants when he comes undone under Gilbert, under his skillful hands, slightly calloused by the years of dealing with guns, yet no less gentle than he remembers.


End file.
